I Do
by whitelily7
Summary: It's a hard road down the aisle when someone new jumps into their life unexpectedly and someone from the past can't leave well enough alone. Will JJ and Emily ever get to the I do's? Sequel to Something More
1. Chapter 1 Going Home

**AN: This is the sequel to Something More set two weeks after. I would suggest reading it before this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any characters.**

Emily Prentiss giggled into her coffee mug as Henry climbed up onto her bed to wake his mother. His bright blue eyes glanced at her one last time and with her nod of approval he jumped. "Oomph" was all she heard before a round of giggles let out from his mouth. Emily sauntered over to the edge of the bed and watched as sleepy eyes cracked open spotting the little boy.

"Momma up!" Henry demanded straddling his mother and bouncing just right to make his mother cringe.

A groan passed pink lips then a smiled stretched across Jennifer Jareau's face. "Five more minutes please?" she pleaded with the boy then closed her eyes and faked a loud snore.

"No Momma!" more giggles poured out as little fingers dug into closed eyes forcing them to open. "Gotta go!" he smiled.

Emily watched the exchange with a grin. Her heart fluttered as her eyes caught sight of the ring on her fiancé's finger, simple yet stunning on the blonde's hand. _Fiancé_ was a new word for them but it felt amazing and completely natural to say when talking about JJ. Just two weeks ago Emily found the ring and decided to keep it for the perfect moment. But unknown to her JJ popped the question first.

_Emily held onto the blonde as she turned in her arms. The warm spray from the shower hit them but neither seemed to notice. Their eyes were locked staring into the other's soul when Emily opened her mouth but closed it as JJ asked, "Will you marry me?"_

_Emily was stunned speechless but as her heart pounded in her chest and a shiver went through her body she smiled softly. "Yes" her voice cracked with emotion. Before she knew what was happening JJ jumped into her arms and captured her lips._

"Em, help!" JJ cried out pulling Emily from her retrieve and back into the bedroom where Henry was attacking his mother once again.

"Sorry babe, I can't help. I'm with Henry. You need to get up." she chucked at the glare she got but Henry's head popped up with a rewarding smile. Setting her mug down, she sat on the edge of the bed watching.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up!" JJ cried out stopping Henry from anymore bone crushing bounces.

"Momma we gotta go!" Henry said again sitting up.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked with wide eyes making him giggle again.

"Go see Pop!" he cheered.

"Are you packed?" his mother asked getting an enthusiastic nod in return. "Okay then, go get changed." Henry kissed his mother's cheek then with help from Emily he was off the bed and down the hall in just a second.

"Morning." Emily laughed leaning down to kiss JJ.

"Mmmm" JJ hummed wrapping her arms around her fiancé's neck deepening the kiss.

"We are going to miss our flight if you don't get up now." Emily pulled back and stood holding a hand out for the blonde.

"Fine," she grabbed the offered hand and sat up wiping at her still tired eyes. Staying up late packing the night before wasn't a good idea but she procrastinated. "Did you call my mom?" she asked the brunette.

"Yep, she'll pick us up at the airport. Do you think they know?" Emily wondered. For two weeks they kept their engagement a secret. JJ had wanted to tell her parents but not over the phone so they both took a few days off work and arranged to fly out to tell them in person. Emily delayed telling her parents due to the fact they weren't in the states but also she was somewhat scared of their reactions.

Their first time meeting JJ went okay even though her mother was a little stiff but then after Ian Doyle came busting into their lives and JJ left, Emily's parents didn't have the best opinion of the blonde. Emily tried telling them all was good but their newfound love of their daughter kept them from seeing JJ in a new light.

"I hope not. My mom probably thinks it but," she sighed "I want to see her face when I tell them." The thought of tell her mother thrilled her. JJ knew her mother adored Emily so she had no issue with their relationship but her father was another story. He had walked out when she told him she was dating a woman but to his credit he came back and they made amends but now she was going to tell him she was marrying a woman. This was a whole new ball game.

"What do you think your dad will say?" Emily bit her lip. That was her biggest worry. Daniel Jareau was a quiet, gentle man but Emily had never really been on his bad side. She wasn't there when JJ told him about herself and the only interaction they got was when she flew to their family home to see JJ after she was released from the hospital. And then he stayed his distance and so did she.

JJ shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." She kissed Emily in passing and went for the bathroom.

"What if he kills me?" Emily called in honestly scared.

JJ chuckled. "I'll be sure you have a nice funeral."

…

Plane rides sucked, especially with a three year old. Henry was up and down every few minutes but by the time the plane touched down he tuckered himself out in Emily's arms. She carefully stood up letting other passengers go ahead of her then followed JJ through the walkway and into the busy airport.

"Want me to take him?" JJ asked setting her carryon bag down while pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail.

"No I'm good." Emily smiled rubbing circles on the boy's back. She still worried constantly that Henry would be frightened of her because of _that_ night but as they grew closer he showed no signs of it. He still asked her to carry him and she even started tucking him in at night if he asked. "Let's find your mom."

Right on cue Mary Jareau ran across the packed airport and wrapped her daughter in a tight hug raving about computer screens and eye sight. JJ grinned from ear to ear as her mother took her hands in her own. She waited patiently for the woman to feel it and when she did many patrons turned to look at the commotion.

"Jennifer, is this what I think this is?" Mary darted her eyes from the ring to her daughter's eyes to Emily's.

"It is. We're getting married." JJ said calmly trying hard not to cry.

"Oh my heavens" the woman embraced her again then with open arms motioned for Emily. The brunette gave her a one armed hug then backed off so Henry wouldn't wake. "It was about time." The other woman grinned with tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom!" JJ laughed grabbing the bags and leading the reunion out of the way of others.

"Well it is. I knew the moment Emily swooped into your apartment after you told us about the two of you that you were meant to be. And now you're getting married." She placed her hand on her heart getting her emotions in check so they could make it out of the airport and back home without her making much more of a scene.

JJ glanced at Emily and melted from the smile the brunette was wearing. It was true. They were meant to be. She took Emily's free hand in hers and followed her mother out of the arrival area and down to baggage claim, all the while hoping her father would feel the same.

…

Her parent's house was just the same as they drove up the driveway. JJ loved coming home. The memories of her childhood, of her sister, were always the strongest in her childhood home. The white picket fence that lined the front yard made her think of the time her father had to replace it and JJ and her sister secretly wrote their names on one of the boards. To this day her eyes always find that one board and a smile pulls at her lips.

"Ready?" Emily asked nervously as the car stopped pulling JJ out of her memories.

JJ grinned and took her hand. "Are you ready?" she countered but kissed Emily softly on the cheek for encouragement then climbed out of the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emily mumbled getting Henry from his car seat. "Here buddy go get your Pop in a good mood so he won't kill me." She let the boy go and watched him run up to the house with his grandmother right behind him.

Emily grabbed their luggage and slowly made her way to the front door. She stepped in and paused at the door. JJ was in her father's arms and Henry was beside them jumping up and down squealing for his Pop. Relieve washed over her as Daniel Jareau looked up and gave her a gentle smile.

"Emily" he greeted walking over to her.

_Now or never_ she told herself as she smiled back. "Mr. Jareau"

"I think Daniel will be fine." He shook her hand. "So what are you and Jennifer here to tell us?"

Emily's face paled and her stomach knotted. It wasn't that Daniel wasn't a nice man, he was, but Emily wants to marry his daughter. She wasn't so sure how he would react.

"Um, Dad…" JJ came up behind him and grabbed Emily's hand. "I-I asked Emily to marry me."

They both looked up to see his expression. He blinked but his face was just the same. Emily scowled at herself for her so called profiling skills. This man wasn't giving her anything to work with.

Daniel pressed his lips together and clenched his jaw slightly before looking Emily dead on and asked "I take it you said yes?" at her nod he looked at the door. "Come with me please." He moved to the door and turned waiting for the brunette to follow.

"Dad?" JJ didn't let Emily's hand go. "What are you doing?"

"Emily, please come with me." He repeated opening the door and stepping onto the porch.

"You don't have to." JJ whispered as Emily pulled away.

Emily looked at the door then back at her fiancé. "Come get me in ten just in case?" she gave a weak smile. All of a sudden she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"I will." JJ promised as Emily walked out the door.

**AN: Let me know what you think! Lots of drama coming your way!**


	2. Chapter 2 Sticks and Stones

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. I love hearing what you like and what you hope will happen so keep it up.**

The sun was shining in her eyes as Emily stepped outside nervously. Her fingers twisted together in front of her as she waited for Daniel Jareau to say something. He was leaning against one of the porch posts staring off into the distance his knuckles turning white with the force of his hold on the wooden rail. She didn't know what to say or what to do so Emily just stood there waiting.

Silence filled the space between them until Daniel turned with guarded eyes. "Jennifer's had a rough life." he stated quietly. Emily didn't expect him to yell or scream that just wasn't Daniel but she did expect some sort of confrontation. She expected him to tell her to get lost.

"I know." she said just as quietly.

"Her sister was the start of it I suppose. Jennifer found her first." He looked to the ground fidgeting on his feet. "I will never forgive myself for the pain my little girl went through and how she had to see my wife and I during that time. But she made us proud by getting a soccer scholarship and making the most of her life. All I want for my girl is to be happy. When she found out she was pregnant she was scared but Will was there so I didn't worry too much. We thought she was happy… being with him. But after the first time he asked her to marry him and she said no I started to worry a bit more."

Emily bit her lip. She didn't particularly like hearing about someone else asking JJ to marry them even though she knew it happened.

"He came to me soon after and I told him when she is ready she'll say yes. She told him no two more times before they broke up." his eyes locked on Emily's. "Then she told me about you."

She swallowed the lump in her throat remembering the first time she saw the man. The tension between them at that thanksgiving was thick and since it hadn't really thinned much.

"You have to understand I thought I knew who my daughter was. And you changed everything, not only with her but with me too. And I saw her truly happy. But…" he paused, cleared his throat and stared at her. "I'm not a religious man, don't claim to be but I do believe marriage is only between a man and a woman. And I honestly don't think I can change that."

Emily looked up, "I'm not really asking you too. I can't change you just as much as you can't change Jayje. Your daughter is who she is and every day I wake up loving her even more than the last. And I won't change that."

Daniel turned back to the rail and closed his eyes. "Do you have to be married though? Can't you just go on like you already are?"

Emily was slightly confused that marriage was the issue. He never once told her to stop loving JJ or leave JJ alone. He was only upset about them getting married. "Why did you marry your wife? Because you loved her so much you needed to be forever tied to her? One day without her seemed too much to bear?" He nodded turning back to her with his arms folded over his chest. "We are just two people that love each other so much we can't bear to be apart. Can't you understand that?"

"But its…"

"What? A sin? Yeah I know. I was raised Catholic." She sneered.

"Not a sin but… I don't know. I just can't understand it." His head hung in defeat.

Emily stepped forward carefully, "If you can accept us as we are right now what does a piece of paper matter to you? I'm going to marry Jayje." She told him out right.

His jaw clenched as he looked at her. Emily saw the conflict and felt sorry for him but at the same time she was who she was and she wasn't going to change. She wanted to marry his daughter and she would with or without him.

…

Emily walked back into the house without much resolved with JJ's father but that didn't matter too much to her. "Hey" she said walking into the kitchen where JJ and her mother were talking.

"What happened?" JJ asked walking up to her and placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not really sure but can you take a walk with me or something?" Emily asked feeling like she needed to get away for a few minutes.

"Sure, wanna take Henry to the river?" JJ's smile made Emily's heart melt, letting her move forward with the day.

"Yeah."

Emily held onto JJ's hand as the two of them walked down the path to the river behind the house. Henry led the way stopping every few minutes to pick up a stick or rock. His tiny hands held as many as he could carry, occasionally running back to them to have them hold some then gathering more. The sun beat down on them but the breeze kept the burn of its rays away.

Emily rolled the conversation with Daniel in her mind and wanted to talk to JJ about it but at the same time didn't want to ruin the nice afternoon. She was pulled away from her thoughts as they approached the banks and Henry let out a squeal.

"Look Momma!" he pointed and giggled as the water flowed.

JJ laughed letting go of Emily's hand and picked her son up. "Do you want to go swim?"

His eyes grew big and he nodded, "Yeah!"

JJ stripped him down to his shorts and climbed down the banks to a shallow end. Henry splashed and swam around with JJ right there to help him. Emily laid out a blanket they brought with them on a small patch of grass close to the water. She watched JJ hold Henry close as she took him deeper into the water, their giggles slowly making it to her ears as they moved away.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She wanted to hear that sound for the rest of her life. She wanted to spend days like this for the rest of her life. It really wasn't a matter of having to get married, she could spend her life just as it was and be happy but to forever bind herself to JJ was something she had to do.

The afternoon went on as Emily finally joined them in the water. Splashing and playing until Henry grew tired and grumpy. JJ had waited for Emily to open up but it never happened so as Henry dozed next to them after consuming way too many cookies from his grandmother she quietly asked, "What did my dad say?"

"Actually it was not what I thought he would." She sighed. "He never once told me to leave you alone or said anything bad about our relationship. He just doesn't believe in same sex marriage."

JJ nodded slowly, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I am going to marry you." Emily smiled leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"Good because I plan on marrying you too. Mom is already planning." She grinned. She was happy her mother got into it so fast because honestly if she could she would marry Emily the next day. It didn't matter if her father was upset, it only mattered that Emily and her were together and happy.

"He really is tuckered out." Emily ran her hand over Henry's damp hair. "Do you think he understands?" they had told Henry they were getting married soon after JJ asked and tried to explain but the three year old didn't say anything.

"In a three year old version, yeah. Not much will change besides living together which we've done before and basically do now." the blonde said. "He'll be fine."

Emily nodded staring at the boy. "What if your dad doesn't come around?" she looked into the blonde's eyes needing the reassurance only JJ could give.

"If he doesn't then he doesn't. I don't need my dad to walk me down the aisle though it would be nice but I don't need it. All I need is you and Henry." She stood and held a hand out for Emily to take.

They walked to the edge of the higher banks looking over the water. "It's beautiful here." Emily whispered pulling JJ closer to her.

"It's my favorite place. Peaceful and safe." Emily hummed her agreement into JJ's hair then turned and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Let's do the ceremony here." The brunette whispered.

JJ's head snapped up and a smile graced her lips, "Really?"

Emily nodded, "Yeah, you love it here and I'm pretty found of it at this moment…" she paused looking back at the sleeping boy a few feet from them. "It's perfect." She turned back to JJ with a smile.

"Okay" JJ agreed with a kiss. "Do you have your phone on you?" she asked inching closer to the cliff at the deepest part of the river.

"No why?" Emily asked right before JJ took her hand and pulled her over the cliff with her. Both landed in the water with a splash. Breaking the water then shooting straight up for air Emily had only one thing on her mind. Jennifer Jareau was a dead woman.

…

"I think it's perfect!" Mary Jareau said passing the mash potatoes to her daughter.

"Me too." JJ grinned. "What about you baby? Do you think Momma and Emmy should get married by the river?" she turned asking Henry while filling his dinner plate.

"Yep, I like river." He smiled taking a bite of his green beans.

Emily sat across from them with a worried smile on her face as she glanced over at Daniel at the head of the table. Throughout the exchange of wedding plans between his wife and daughter he didn't say a thing. That only seemed to frighten Emily more. She knew she wouldn't change her mind but something inside told her she really needed Daniel to approve. JJ said she didn't care but to see the blonde walking down the aisle with her father made Emily want that to become a reality even more.

"Emmy," Henry whispered across the table trying to get the brunette's attention without his mother's.

Emily lifted a brow as he looked down at his carrots with a frown. "Try one" she told him picking up her own and eating it. She tried to keep a straight face but she hated carrots too.

"Yuck!" he spat it out after a second getting the whole tables attention.

Emily giggled along with Henry but stopped as Daniel cleared his throat. She swallowed the rest of the food in her mouth and looked up at him.

"Jennifer, I would like you to find another place for your wedding. Not here." he stood and walked away as the rest of the table went silent.

JJ's jaw dropped as she watched her father leave. After the shock wore off anger took its place. She glanced at Emily finding her in the same shock then at her mother who was glaring at the back of the man.

"Daniel, you see here…" Mary stood calling out her husband.

"No, she is not getting married on my land and that's the end of it. And if I were her I would leave sooner rather than later." His voice boomed through the room. "I've had enough of this."

Henry quickly scampered under the table and into Emily's legs gripping her flesh tightly. She put a hand on his head and looked to JJ. "Jen lets go." She told her. The brunette stood and wrapped Henry in her arms before turning and walking to the door.

"Em, wait." JJ called. She wasn't just going to leave even if her father demanded it. "We are not leaving." She glared at the angry man ready to face off with him but her mother grabbed her arm.

"Jennifer, I think you need to take your family outside for a few minutes." She motioned to Henry who was sobbing into Emily's neck. "He's scared."

JJ nodded walking over and leading Emily and Henry out of the house. Emily kept walking once outside. "Em, where are you going?"

Emily pushed back her tears and turned around. "He needs to get away. Just let me take him while you talk to your parents." She walked away without getting an answer.

It was getting cooler at night, the sun hiding behind the horizon. The sticks cracked under her feet but she kept walking the path back to the river. She didn't know where else to go but as long as Henry cried she would continue.

Soon the tears stopped and he looked up as Emily paused. "Scared Emmy." He whispered.

"Why were you scared? Me and Momma were right there." She asked sitting down and turning him in her lap.

"Pop yell, bad man yell. Don't go back." He buried his head in her shirt.

Emily frowned then Ian Doyle came to mind. Doyle had yelled that night which scared Henry so much that he was crying and attached himself to his mother so tightly JJ had marks on her body afterwards. "Pop isn't a bad man sweetheart. He was just upset. Sometimes when people get upset they yell. I know sometimes it's scary but it doesn't mean they are bad people."

"I don't like it." He lifted his face for her to see his sad blue eyes.

"Me neither." She kissed his forehead and held onto him as tight as she could.

**AN: Is Daniel ever going to accept them? We'll see. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 Meaning of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

JJ watched Emily and Henry go. She wanted to go with them especially to make sure her son was okay but she didn't, she had to talk to her father first. Turning back to the front door of her childhood home she stared daggers at it. For the past few months when she talked to her father he acted like everything was fine. Sure he wasn't one hundred percent on board like her mother was but he never said otherwise about her relationship with Emily.

He had a hard time at the beginning but as time went on he seemed fine with it. Not only was she in shock by his outburst but she was hurt worse than when he walked out after she first told him about the brunette.

Clenching her jaw and balling her hands into fists she opened the door and stepped inside. Her parents stopped arguing and turned to her. "How's Henry?" her mother asked softly.

"Emily is calming him down." she said just as softly. Her mother had no part in her anger but as her father snorted in disbelief her steel blue eyes shot up to his. "What? Do you have a problem with her being with Henry too?" the venom in her voice punctuated her anger.

"Your relationship is wrong! And now your letting your son get hurt by it." His voice boomed as his hands clenched.

JJ's eyes went wide. "I think the only one hurting my son was you. He doesn't take well to people yelling at his mothers." The word slipped out so fast she didn't even know she said it until her mother gasped.

"Mothers? She is not his mother! You are and I didn't raise you to be the weak one your being." Daniel spat at her.

"Henry loves her." she glared at the man. "He wants her to hold him when he's scared. He wants her to tuck him in at night. He makes me call her if he wakes up from a nightmare and she's not there. She's every bit his mother as I am. And you don't get to make that call. I do. He does." She was yelling by the end of it. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she didn't stop. "You didn't raise me to be weak and I'm not. With her I'm strong. I'm loved and cherished more than any man ever has made me feel. I don't understand how you can say my love for her can be wrong. We are just two people in love with each other. Are we hurting anyone?"

"Enough!" Mary stepped between them before either decided to make it more. "I've heard enough." Turning to her husband she spoke calmly, "our daughter is a wonderful mother so stop bringing that up. You can have your opinion but you will not ban my child and her family from this house." He glared at her but didn't speak as his chest heaved. Turning her attention to the blonde she walked to her and took her hand. "Jennifer, I'm truly sorry for scaring Henry. It will not happen again." she eyed her husband over her shoulder. "Now…"

"Mom, I know you're trying to help but this isn't about you. It's about him." she nodded towards her father. She knew her mother was the peace maker but she wouldn't just let her father off the hook because her mother said so. "He either accepts us and our relationship or I go home."

Her mother's eyes closed briefly then opened "Okay" she whispered. "While you two continue to have this pissing match please excuse me. I would rather not hear anymore." She slowly left the room.

JJ glanced at her father. "Well?" she asked not going to back down.

"I think it's best if you leave."

She nodded pushing back the tears that wanted to flow free. There was no way she was going to break down in front of him. "Fine." She stalked to the corner of the room where their suitcases were and grabbed them. She smiled as her mother came in and gave her car keys and a kiss on the cheek. Without another word she fled her childhood home. Depositing the bags at the car she looked around but no sign of Emily or Henry.

Knowing they were most likely at the river she took off in that direction, finally letting her emotions go. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her chest shook from the sobs. Her head throbbed with the headache coming on. It all hit her and it all hit hard. Her family was gone.

Coming to the river bank she stopped wiping at her face so Henry would see how upset she was. She spotted the brunette sitting on the grass with her knees bent and pulled up as Henry sat between her legs with his head resting against her looking at the water. The sight took her breath away.

_Mother and son_

With a smile she stepped forward until she reached them. Emily glanced up at her with nervousness but all JJ could do was smile.

"Hi Momma." Henry grinned from his spot clearly calmed down from his time spent with Emily.

"Hey baby, better now?" she bent to kiss his head and sat down beside the quiet brunette.

"Yeah" he nodded then looked back to the water. "No scared no more."

Emily wrapped her arm around him and hugged him to her. "How'd it go?" she asked JJ.

JJ breathed in deeply. "Let's go home." she stared into dark brown orbs placing her hand on Emily's cheek.

…

After checking into a hotel near the airport Emily placed a sleeping Henry on one of the beds. "He's out." She whispered kissing his head and pulling the sheet up around him.

JJ crawled into the other bed and buried her face into a pillow. As tired as she was she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. Her mind still played back everything that happened with her father and the more she thought about it the more upset she got.

"Jen," Emily ran her hand over her fiancé's back. "What happened?" ever since walking away from the house she desperately wanted to know what happened but with Henry still wake she didn't ask.

JJ pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked at the woman. "I guess he never approved or anything. We fought and I left."

The brunette wiped away the blonde's tears and kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry. This is not what I wanted."

"I know. Me either. But I guess I'm glad it happened now then months down the line when it is actually our wedding." At the mention of their wedding they both smiled sadly. "Thank you for taking Henry when you did. It got a little nasty."

"What'd he say?" Emily asked as they got comfortable on the bed.

"He said I'm a weak mother." she still couldn't see how her own father would say something so low to her even if he was pissed.

"What?" Emily sat up peering down into hurt blue eyes. "Jen, you are not a weak mother. You do everything in your power to make sure your son is the happiest and healthiest little boy. You're a great mother." she reassured.

"You are too, you know?" she smiled. "You're a great mother to him and he loves you so much."

Emily felt tears welling up but she cleared her throat in an attempt to keep them at bay and smiled. "I love him too."

"I know." JJ kissed her lips needing the strength the other woman gives to her. The soft caresses of lips bring her reassurance that she did the right thing. She wouldn't trade her love for Emily for anything. And now it didn't matter that her father didn't approve. She knew in her heart at that very moment that seeing Emily at the end of that aisle was all that mattered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emily asked pulling away and resting her forehead on JJ's.

"Honestly, I think I will."

The brunette nodded moving to lay back down and bring the blonde as close to her as possible. "I love you, Jennifer." She whispered against the blonde's lips as she took them again.

…

Getting back to work after the weekend was rough. Henry had woken early in a bad mood which put the rest of the house in one as well. Opening the kitchen cabinet only to discover they were out of coffee JJ packed up her son and kissed Emily goodbye. Normally she wanted to go in earlier to work than the brunette and some nights Emily stayed at her own apartment so it was easier to leave in two cars.

Dropping Henry off at daycare seemed easy enough but when she got to work she cursed herself seeing the coffee pot empty once again. Going hours without the dark liquid was torture. So she turned on her heel and stalked out of the BAU kitchenette straight to Garcia's office. Without knocking she entered then regretted her decision immediately.

There right in front of her was Garcia and Kevin in a fierce lip lock. "Oh wow." She said backing out with wide eyes.

The duo spilt quickly. "Oh sorry, Jayje!" Garcia laughed wiping at her mouth. Kevin blushed red wiping at his own mouth.

"It's okay. I should've knocked." She said from the other side of the door letting the couple right themselves.

"Okay, all good now." Garcia pulled open the door and swatted her boyfriend on his bottom on his way out.

JJ couldn't stop the laugh that came out as she reached for the full pot of coffee in Garcia's secret stash. "I didn't mean to disturb. I just need some coffee." she said dumping sugar in her cup.

"No it's fine. So what are you doing here? Did you and Em go to your parents to tell them…" she stopped as JJ's clenched her jaw at the mention. "What happened?"

JJ shook her head, "Didn't go so well so I'm walking myself down the aisle." She shrugged not wanting to get herself worked up again. Over the weekend that's all she thought of and eventually it just put everyone in a bad mood.

"Oh sweet pea, I'm so sorry. I thought your parents were happy about all this." Garcia went to hug her friend but JJ moved.

"Sorry, I just…" she paused taking in a breath. "I just don't want to think about it anymore. So change of subject, case?" she asked hopeful.

Garcia frowned slightly but answered in her peppy tone anyways. "Yes but happily it is in DC so no travel."

"Even better." JJ grinned as the other blonde grabbed her arm and led her out of the office and into the bullpen where Emily was just now getting to her desk.

The brunette looked up in her half daze to see her blonde smiling at her. "What are you smiling at? We're out of coffee at home." she groaned then spotted the mug in JJ's hand and reached for it. "Please" she begged.

JJ chuckled handing over the mug then watched in amusement as Emily took a sip then nearly spat it out over her desk. The brunette looked back at her with sad eyes and hand the coffee back over. "Sorry babe, I'll go to the store as soon as possible and if you ask nicely I'm sure Garcia will let you have a cup from her office." She kissed Emily's head.

Slowly everyone made their way to the conference room taking their seats quietly chatting with the others. Emily happily took her seat next to Morgan sitting her new mug down in front of her as Hotch took the floor.

**AN: Let me know what you think!**


End file.
